Happy Halloween, Weirdo
by MixBerkaan
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are celebrating their first holiday as a couple: Halloween! Add in the general guild chaos, a bet from the girls to get Lucy to convince Natsu to dress up as something ridiculous, and the unexpected backlash of that plan and you have a general Fairy Tail evening...Plus some. My contribution for Bonus Day 1 of Tumblr's Nalu Love Fest


Lucy frowned as she stared in the mirror, checking for any fault in the makeup that covered her face. This was, after all, the first holiday they were sharing together as a couple. In light of that little fact, the entire guild was going above and beyond their normal standards in an attempt to help them celebrate, so it stood without reason that Lucy felt a little apprehensive. Well, with any luck she would be able to get a dance or two in before Natsu managed to burn the place down. There was a knock on the door, and Lucy grinned, recognizing the particular cadence always associated with her closest friend.

"Lucy!" a voice cried as she opened the door, "Happy Halloween! Ohmygosh I love your costume!" A whirlwind of blue rushed passed the blonde, circling and exclaiming over the multicolored silk that draped her form. Lucy blinked before finally laughing.

"Happy Halloween to you, too, Levy! Stop for a sec and lemme see your costume!" Lucy said as she closed the door. The blue-haired woman managed to pull herself together, albeit with an impressively large grin on her face. She looked really cute in her little mermaid costume, the skin tight, shimmery skirt hugging her legs and really showing off her rear. Lucy grinned and gave her a wink.

"Geez, Levy, you look great. Wanting to impress someone tonight?"

Levy blushed, but grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out. But enough about me, it's your first holiday together! You look amazing, Lucy. Natsu is going to love it!"

"Well, he'd better. Hopefully it distracts him enough from his costume that he won't burn down the dance floor too fast,"

"Wait. You didn't?" Levy asked, her eyes wide with disbelief and a certain amount of evil glee. At Lucy's conspiratorial grin, she gasped, a matching grin spreading to fill her face, "You did!? What did you get him to dress as? How did you even convince him? Oh, this is great. Mira is going to owe me 200 jewels!"

Lucy began to giggle, and her giggles soon turned into gales of laughter as she recalled Natsu's face when she first suggested such a costume, after some prodding and finally an all-out dare by the girls to get him to dress up in something ridiculous.

"To answer your questions," Lucy finally managed to get out as she carefully wiped the tears from her eyes, "An Ice Princess, and I simply told him it was the best way to make fun of Gray. It was surprisingly easy, actually."

"You didn't." Levy repeated once more, shock slowly giving way to the giggles Lucy had previously suffered from.

"Tiara, Tutu, and everything." Lucy squeaked out before both of them dissolved into laughter once more.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this," Levy said after the giggles had subsided, holding her sides in her best attempt to prevent them from splitting apart.

"Me too. Lemme grab my purse and we can go. I really hope he hasn't managed to destroy the thing before I can get a picture." Lucy said as she ran into her room to grab the matching clutch off of her dresser.

"Well, even if you don't get the picture, I doubt anyone is going to forget this night soon." Levy called after her before linking their arms as the blonde came back and striding out the door into the night.

* * *

><p>Natsu shifted uneasily from his hiding place behind the column. The guild was right behind him, but he couldn't quite bring himself to go in, yet. When Lucy had suggested the idea, he had been rather hesitant until she explained her reasoning, and then it had seemed like the best idea in the world. Now that he was actually here in the flesh, however... What if they didn't get the (what was the word Luce used? Irony?) yeah, Irony. What if she was wrong and it went right over their heads like it usually did him? Then he'd just look like an idiot.<p>

In was in the midst of these ruminations when Lucy's scent wafted to him on the breeze. Feeling an instant rush of relief at the thought that she would be able to reassure him that this was a good idea, he quickly jumped out from behind the pillar and began to race down the street as best he could in the heels Lucy had found for him to wear.

'_How do girls even wear these things anywa-'_ his train of thought was cut off as he rounded a corner and came across Lucy and Levy laughing and walking towards the guild. Natsu stopped mid-stride, just barely managing to maintain his balance in the blasted shoes, and his gaze focused on Lucy as she was illuminated by the full moon and the soft magelights that lined the streets.

If anyone would ask him later, he would not be able to recall the presence of the shorter girl. There was only Lucy. For him, there was always only Lucy. Layers of thin silk draped over her form, clinging for a moment to a hip, or a thigh, or a breast, only to be whisked away a second later by an invisible breeze in a maddening dance of cloth. Swirls of gold, ruby, and amber filled his gaze, shadows dipped and outlined the curves of her form, making him, for the first time, feel the heat of a flame. The flame she was emulating.

He suddenly had a desire to forget about party at the guild and whisk her away to his quiet little house in the woods. His thoughts were startled away, however, as Levy, the pair of them having caught sight of him, let out a small shriek before turning away. Blinking, he finally acknowledged her presence only to spot her shoulders shaking. What did he do? Was she afraid? Oh no, did they not recognize him? Eyes widening, Natsu rushed forward.

"Luce! Levy! It's m-" he began to shout, until the heels finally won and he came crashing to the ground. Lucy, who was on the verge of breaking down into laughter as well, pulled herself together as concern laced through her and rushed forward. The dragon slayer may have taken worse in battle, but she knew from first hand experience that a punch was one thing; heels another.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" She asked as she gripped his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Ugh, why do you wear these things?" He groaned, glaring down at the offending footwear.

Lucy smiled and shrugged, figuring he was alright if he was complaining. Tilting her head, she took a step back to get a good look at his outfit. To her surprise, she was enjoying it in more ways than she had initially thought she would. He looked like a moron, for sure, but damn. Looking at Natsu now, Lucy decided that she absolutely _had_ to try to convince him to wear tights more often.

Thin material stretched over his legs, highlighting every dip and curve of his muscles.

the pale blue tutu fell in frothy waves to mid thigh, and Lucy had to quickly squash the temptation to peek underneath and see if the tights emphasized other things as much as they did his calves.

The leotard stretched tightly over his chest, and while she felt a pang of sadness for not being able to drool over his abdominal muscles like she usually could when he wore vests, she was rather pleased to note that dark blue was a surprisingly good color on him. Luckily for her, however, the entire ensemble was just ridiculous enough to keep her from dragging him home; for now, at least. Already she was looking forward to being able to peel the material off him and-

"Lucy, we're going to be late!" Levy's voice interrupted her train of thought, probably for the better. Blinking a little and shaking her head to clear the heated flush from her cheeks, she grinned and gave Natsu a quick kiss in greeting, dancing away before she could let herself do anything else.

"You look great, Natsu. Best joke on Gray ever,"

Natsu, feeling slightly disappointed at her kiss, brightened up quickly. "Really? Then let's go!" he exclaimed, grabbing Lucy's arm and pulling her down the street. Lucy laughed and cast an apologetic glance at Levy, who was just grinning and jogging along behind as best she could. Raising an arm, she waved a hand flippantly.

"It's alright, Lucy. I'll be there in a jiffy, and you can tell me about it all later!" she called to the shrinking blonde, a grin on her face.

Slowing down, Levy moved into a more comfortable walk, her light orange mermaid skirt not really designed for anything more. She couldn't help the uncontrollable giggles that continued to sporadically erupt from her throat. Natsu's costume was brilliant, but Lucy and Natsu together made such a good couple that she couldn't help the secondhand excitement she felt whenever she saw them. Now if only someone else wou-

"Geez, Shrimp. Woulda thought ya knew better than to wander around at night when you can't even run." a voice suddenly spoke from the shadows.

"Eep!" Levy exclaimed, jumping and losing her balance. Before she could hit the ground, though, a colossal arm shot out and grabbed her waist, steading her feet and dwarfing her form. Levy blushed, but allowed a small smile to creep up on her face as she stared upwards.

* * *

><p>Even from outside the guild, the music could be heard. A dull bass reverberated throughout the air, bouncing within their stomachs and shaking along their bones. Natsu turned back and grinned at Lucy.<p>

"I can't wait to see his face!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I can't wait to see it, either," Lucy muttered. On one hand, she felt a little guilty, but that emotion was soon washed away when she thought of all the ridiculous situations he had managed to get her in. Just desserts, after all. "Well, let's go in!" she said, grinning and hooking her arm through his elbow.

Walking forward, Natsu stuck out an arm and shoved the doors open with his usual pomp and circumstance, striding forward confidently into the open room.

The music stopped.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be, flame-brain?" a voice finally called from the back.

Natsu glared, before smirking, "Jeez, popsicle-breath, you'd've thought you've seen your reflection in a mirror before."

In spite of herself, Lucy suddenly found it very difficult not to laugh. She had a rather reluctant pride in him for that particular insult, even if their fights tended to get on her nerves.

As Gray exclaimed some sort of protest lost in the generally amused clamor and the restarted music that filled the hall, Lucy slipped away and went to find Mira, who, as usual, managed any and all bets taking place within the guild.

"Lucy!" the white-haired mage cried, waving an arm to catch her attention.

Grinning, Lucy went over and winked, "Well, I said I'd get him to dress up in a ridiculous costume, now, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah," she giggled, "ah well. I honestly didn't think you'd be able to find a reason he'd accept, but, as usual, you managed to think of something. But then, I guess Natsu has been wrapped around your finger ever since you first came to us!" Mira joked.

Lucy flushed a little, but grinned back. "Of course I'd get him to dress up. Had no choice after I bet money on it."

"Truly, you have exceeded my wildest expectations," she laughed, "Well, I'll split all the winnings and take care of payouts tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great" Lucy said with another wink, "Now, if you excuse me, I'd better go split those two up before Erza decides to," And with that, she walked back over to the arguing pair who, remarkably, still had yet to throw punches. Sidling up to her dragonslayer, Lucy wrapped her arms around his bicep, resting her cheek against his guild mark as she looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. If this position also did a wondrous job of showing Natsu her cleavage, then it was purely a coincidence.

"Natsu, would you like to dance?" she asked, looking back towards Gray and giving Juvia a conspiratorial grin as the girl came to distract the Ice-make mage. He seemed to be dressed as a vampire, if the cheap fangs and silly cape were any indication, but the overall effect was ruined by his already missing shirt and pants, making him look more like Captain Underpants than anything.

Natsu turned to look down at Lucy, and, having taken in the sight that greeted him, managed to stammer some half-coherent answer before she smiled and pulled him onto the crowded dance floor.

'_Eh, what do I need Gray for anyways,'_ Natsu thought as he smirked and pulled Lucy to him.

* * *

><p>The door to Natsu's house slammed open with a bang, two shadows falling through the doorway. Cool air rushed into the dark, empty house, and a voice, temporarily distracted, shrieked, "Natsu! Close the door! You're letting the heat out!"<p>

Natsu sat up and smiled, his characteristic grin suffusing his face, "Don't worry, Luce, I can keep you warm if that happens." Nonetheless, he reached a foot backwards and kicked the door closed.

Lucy stared up at him, a blush covering her cheeks. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out if deliberately added that innuendo, or if it really just went over his head. To be fair, it was likely the latter. After all, he was more of an "actions speak louder than words" kinda guy, but sometimes he managed to surprise her. Biting her lip, she shook it off with a small laugh and leaned up to grab his head.

"You have no trouble with that," she teased, "Now kiss me," she ordered and pulled his lips to hers. With a groan, Natsu sank further into the floor, wrapping his arms around her back and hips.

Pulling back slightly, Natsu grinned again and licked his lips. "You know, I always did want to try a fire I haven't had before." he said, raking his eyes over her gown.

Lucy winked and quickly flipped them over. "Well, I've discovered today that I rather like you in tights," she teased, grinning as he quickly flushed.

"But they're girl's clothes!"

"I think that's a matter of perspective," Lucy pointed out, "Besides, it let's me do this," she said as she reached down beneath the tutu and traced a finger up the inside of his thigh.

Natsu tensed, gulped, and grudgingly acknowledged that the sensation was far more acute than it would have been in his normal ware. A smile slowly crossed his face at the thought.

"So are you saying we've suddenly found the opportunity to indulge in mutual fantasies?" He asked, eyebrows wagging.

Lucy fought to repress her blush and radiate the confidence she usually had when dealing with this adorable idiot, and just barely managed to succeed. "Well, if the opportunity has presented itself," she said with a casual shrug, her heart beating faster as she felt her body temperature skyrocket, "we may as well take advantage."

"Oh, I'll take advantage, alright," Natsu muttered before jumping up and carrying her to the new couch he had bought after Lucy complained enough about the old one.

He laid her down on the couch and Lucy stretched, watching him from under her eyelashes.

Natsu, for his part, was enraptured by the silk which slid over and clung to her skin, leaving everything and nothing to his imagination. Licking his lips, he leaned down and nibbled on her neck, moving down bit by bit. neck, collarbone, shoulder, every inch of skin teased and nibbled on as he carried through on his desire to taste the newest flame that had entered his life.

Lucy groaned and pressed her head back into the couch, one of the pillows getting upset and falling on her face. She giggled and tossed it to the floor before reaching down and running her fingers over the costume satin that stretched across Natsu's back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles rippling under the fabric as he moved over her stomach. To her utter frustration, he was blatantly ignoring the growing ache in her breasts. As his lips and teeth moved across her body, tasting her through her fabric, the muscles in the depths of her stomach tightened in what was becoming a very familiar feeling.

Natsu closed his eyes and inhaled, savoring the smell that always clung to Lucy. It, more than anything else, soothed him when he was upset, and excited him when he was calm. He traced his hands down her legs, goosebumps raising on his skin as the calluses on his palms scratched lightly against the fabric of her dress. Opening his eyes, he met Lucy's gaze, a devilish glint in his eye.

Meeting him every step of the way, Lucy smiled and licked her lips. Taking her challenge for what it was, Natsu leaned down and pressed his mouth over the apex of her thighs. Lucy sighed and clenched her hands in the cushions of the couch. The heat of his mouth melted through the silk and throughout her form. Deep inside, she felt an itch begin, growing moment by moment. Groaning, she spread her legs further, trying to let Natsu get as close as possible so that he could soothe it. However, the closer and more aggressive he became, his tongue massaging her lips and his teeth scraping over her clit, the itch grew rather than was sated.

"Natsuu" she breathed, reaching down and wrapping her fingers in his hair. He glanced upwards, enjoying his view as her chest heaved. His hands grasped onto her hips, preventing her from writhing around as she was trying to do. Reaching down, he quickly grasped the hem of her dress, flipping it up and onto her stomach in a whirl of flame-colored silk. Leaning back down, he thrust his tongue into her, growling as the taste, which had previously been diluted by her dress, now flooded his senses.

Lucy cried out, her hips twitching upwards. In a sudden burst, she felt the itch swell, taking over her entire body. A quiet scream escaped her lips, quickly growing in volume as Natsu continued to lick and bite throughout the explosion. Finally, he pulled back, licking his lips to taste the last remaining traces of her. Grinning, he stared down at Lucy as she panted, gradually returning to the land of the living. To her utter dismay, she felt the itch still present beneath her navel.

She sat up on her elbows and looked at him, taking in his smug grin, the lingering traces of wetness around his mouth, the glowing hunger in his eyes, and the his form outlined by his outfit. A grin crossed her face as well before she jumped up and leapt at him, tackling him back against the opposite side. Biting her lip, Lucy braced one hand against his stomach and reached the other one down. Licking her lips, she traced her fingers over him, over his head, down his shaft, across his balls. She carefully watched his face, enjoying seeing each and every reaction that crossed his features.

Natsu hissed, and it was only through a decent amount of experience with him that she knew it was a good thing in this case. Grinning, she firmed her grasp, enjoying the view as he strained to keep himself in control. Squeezing and moving her hand up and down, she relished the feeling of him twitching in her clutch, loving having this power over him. So often, he was the one in control of the situation, saving her, protecting her, cleaning up the bad guys. Now, in this moment, she was the one who held him in her hands. It was exhilarating.

Soon, she leaned down and pressed her lips to him, the fabric wettening. Natsu groaned and pushed his hips upwards, straining towards her. Soon, Lucy decided she wanted to see more of him. She sat up and grabbed the leotard, quickly pulling it off of him with his help. When he reached to do the same with his tights, she held up a hand, stopping him.

"Wait," she said, her voice low as she smirked. Reaching down, she kissed his stomach, her fingers trailing under the band of the tights. Inch by inch she moved downward, exposing and kissing more and more skin. Natsu seemed close to hyperventilating, if his panting was any indication. She loved the feeling of peeling the taunt material away from his skin. It was like unwrapping a present when it was obvious what it was, but still getting the thrill of pulling away the paper to reveal the mystery once and for all.

Finally, he was free. sliding forward, she grasped him once more and aligned him with her entrance. Lucy had learned early on that Natsu had a fairly bad sense of where her entrance actually was, to her infinite amusement.

Together they groaned as she slid him inside her, and finally was able to feel as though her itch were being scratched. Lucy paused for a moment, relishing the initial act of fulfillment, but too soon, her body reasserted itself, compelling her to move.

Natsu reached forward and grasped her waist, helping her to keep her balance so she could focus on the movement itself. The silk of her dress rippled around and over him, and he felt as though he were drowning in fire. The feeling was a new one, but as she clenched and released around his member, he decided it was quite wonderful and well worth experiencing again; if not that well articulated.

A grunt escaped his lips as she lowered herself again and ground her hips forward. Gasping, Lucy lurched forward, her body shocked from the sudden electricity that radiated from her core.

Biting her lips, she moved in the same way, and gasped again.

Natsu sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her neck. Lucy groaned and draped her arms over his shoulders. Swiveling, Natsu put his feet on the floor and began to rock back and forth.

Lucy cried out as he bit her neck, tremors racking her body as he stimulated everything about her.

His breathing increased, and he moved to her shoulder to leave another bite mark. Reaching one hand up, he rubbed his palm over her breasts, delighting in the high-pitched gasps she emitted.

Lucy let out a cry and her back arched backwards as every muscle in her body tensed. Natsu's voice joined her as her clenching acted as the final push over the edge. For minutes afterward, they held tight to each other, chests heaving and hearts slowly settling to a normal rate.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lucy moved backwards and planted a sweet kiss upon Natsu's lips.

"Happy Halloween, moron,"

He smiled and returned her kiss, before leaning his forehead against her own. "Happy Halloween to you, too, weirdo."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we are! My contribution to the first bonus day of Tumblr's Nalu Love Fest; Prompt: Fantasy. Big thanks to tumblr user cinnamontoastkden who helped a lot by acting as my beta, allowing me to keep my sanity, and by inflating my ego! :P As if it needs any more. This is just a one shot, though, so sorry. Maybe one day I'll take another look at it and decide it needs something more, but for now, that's it!<strong>


End file.
